Tabloids
by The Funk
Summary: Inuyasha's a celebrity. Kagome's new to the prestigious Shikon Academy. What will happen when fate challenges them to work together in the eyes of the world? InuKag


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it and don't forget to review! Sorry this was so short, but I really wanted to get it out today. **

**Chapter 1: When She Came**

**9:15 am**

"_I smoke two joints in the afternoon. It makes me feel alright."_

Inuyasha awoke to the tune of his cell phone singing 'Smoke Two Joints' by Sublime. Usually, hearing his cell phone ring always

made him smile—or smirk in his case. But this time was an exception. He took a deep breath as he flipped open the phone.

"Who the **HELL** is this?! I'm tryna sleep damnit!" Inuyasha yelled at the unfortunate person on the other line.

"Inuyasha, you do know you're nearly two hours late for school right?" His best friend chuckled into the phone.

"Well then cancel it Bankotsu! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha replied rudely, his mind still fogged up due to sleep.

"Inuyasha, this is Miroku, not Bankotsu. You can't cancel school. I tried, it's impossible." Miroku sighed. His friend got drunk too

much for his own good.

"Miroku? What the hell are you doing calling me at this ungodly hour?! Are you high?" Inuyasha was mad. It was

freaking—wait, what time is it anyway? He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand beside his king-sized bed.

"—this is the 4th time this happened Inuyasha!"

"Hey Miroku, when did it become 9:18?" Inuyasha asked stupidly into the phone.

"Kami, go take a shower dude!" Miroku yelled right before he hung up.

"What happened?" The girl sitting at the desk next to him asked. It was 2nd period Algebra 2 and the teacher wasn't in the

room. This gave Miroku time to call Inuyasha. Famous Inuyasha Takahashi, his best friend from kindergarten up until now, 11th

grade. Miroku sighed again and ran a finger through his blue-black hair he kept in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He

looked at the girl next to him. She was pretty with her long brown hair and pink eye shadow. The school uniform she wore

accented her curves and her long tan legs. Too bad she was taken by the captain of the Kendo team, Hojo Akitoki.

"Inuyasha slept in again. He'll be here later. But that gives us time to catch up, Sango—"

"Don't even think about it pervert." Sango snapped. Inuyasha was also her friend and she was worried about him lately. He

didn't show up to school on time at all this week. Today, Thursday, marked the fourth time he was late. Maybe something was

happening to him.

"Hey Sango," Miroku whispered, interrupting her thoughts, "Look who Mr. Urigaza brought in."

Sango looked up to see the most beautiful girl she's ever laid eyes upon. She had long wavy black hair that curled down almost

to her waist and long, thick black lashes over big, bright blue-gray eyes. Her body was perfectly shaped and her lips were a

rosy pink. She wore medium-sized pearls on her ears which only enhanced her heavenly appearance. Her uniform didn't sag on

her as it did on some of the girls at Shikon Academy. Overall, she was a stunning sight to behold. And Sango automatically

didn't like her.

"Settle down students. This is Kagome Higurashi. She's new to Shikon so everyone better treat her wi—"

"Sorry I'm late Mr. U," Inuyasha burst through the door and said, "I was uh, held up in traffic."

"Take a seat Mr. Takahashi." Mr. Urigaza replied in disgust. However, Kagome was intrigued. 'So, Takahashi goes here huh. I wonder if he still remembers me…'

"As I was saying," Mr. Urigaza went on, "Kagome is new here and will be treated with respect." After thinking for a while, he

added, "Takahashi, you will be her guide."

"What?" Inuyasha noticed the girl in front of the room. 'Wow! She's gorgeous! Kinda familiar…nah forget it'

"I said you'll be Miss Higurashi's guide until she's familiar with the school and it's functions"

"But I have stuff to do!" Inuyasha whined.

"Well then bring her along." RIINNNGGG! "Class dismissed."

"Hello Kagome." said Miroku, smiling his ever-famous lecherous grin. He sneaked and arm around her waist. Unknowing of the

Sango huffing behind him.

"Um, hi…" Kagome was trying to wrench his arm away from her, but he was too strong.

"It's Miroku. I thought maybe I could walk you to you're next—"

"Don't even think about it Houshi," Inuyasha said after walking out of the room. Miroku instantly broke free as a slap echoed

throughout the hallways. "Come on wench let me see your schedule"

"Wench? My name is Kagome!" Kagome was mad; he had the nerve to call her a wench? What a jerk!

"Whatever wench." Inuyasha said as he pulled the schedule out of her hands. Kagome secretly smirked. 'So he _doesn't _

remember me…I'll play along, for now."

"Looks like we have most of the same class Kasome."

"Uh it's Kagome."

"Whatever. Come on lets go to English." 'She's pretty hot. Maybe I could—no! She's just some stupid wench!' Inuyasha

mentally shook his head furiously.

"Are you ok, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they reached the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." When they walked in, Inuyasha's name was shouted by random, girls in the room. Talks of the new

girl stopped and all eyes that were already in the room were on the two that just entered. Soon the bell to begin class

resounded and Ms. Hiruno, the English teacher entered the room.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Hiruno said in English. "Today we will finish the dialogues we started yesterday." "Ah! So is this the

new student?" Ms. Hiruno asked in Japanese, "Miss Higurashi, please join me in the front of the room." Kagome got up and

walked to Ms. Hiruno.

"Do you speak English Miss Higurashi?" Ms. Hiruno asked her in Japanese.

"Yes, I do Ms. Hiruno" Kagome answered in fluent English.

"Very good, then perhaps you can help me on today's assignment." Kagome acted out a dialogue the class was doing with

some guy named Hiten. He had light brown hair and was, from what she saw, pretty popular. He was sort of annoying though

with the sexual innuendo he directed at her. But she was used to it. Inuyasha watched her throughout the whole class.

'FUCK! I have that damn photo shoot during lunch!' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'I'll just have to take her with me I guess.'

"Hey Kikage" He whispered when she came back to her desk, "I have to go somewhere next period and you're coming with me okay?"

"It's Kagome! And sure, whatever. Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" He smirked at her.

'Hm…I wonder what he's up to…' Kagome thought to herself, 'He HAS changed from the last time I saw him. He's

more…handsome.' She gazed at Inuyasha. He had silky silver hair that went down half his back, and beautiful amber eyes that

anyone could get lost in. His face was chiseled into perfection and his teeth were pearly and straight. His tan was a natural

one and his body was perfectly muscular, and his washboard abs showed through his uniform.

"Like what you see?" Inuyasha smirked again at her. 'Oh god.' Kagome knew she was blushing when she replied,

"No."

"Yes you doooooo!" He got closer to her and whispered against her hair, "You'll see more of it later, I promise."

"Takahashi, Higurashi, detention after school!" Ms. Hiruno snapped.

'Today should be interesting' Inuyasha and Kagome thought to themselves. Oblivious of the two people in the room glaring daggers at their backs.

**Date Started:** 06/08/08

**Date Completed: **06/08/08

**Date Published: 06/08/08**

**Spell Checked:** Yes


End file.
